


Sleepy Shag

by okjian



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Edgeplay, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Spanking, dont judge me for this, how the hell do i tag this? its filthy. thats it, this is a whole lot of smut...heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjian/pseuds/okjian
Summary: " No- No, Now.. That just wont do." The bassist tutted, grabbing a handful of 2D's hair to lift his head up from the bed with a rough yank, tangling his sharp fingers deep into the messy blue azure locks of 2D to pull him back into every thrust  as made his entire body shake with every upward thrust.





	Sleepy Shag

**Author's Note:**

> no apologies. this is just me indulging in my smutty needs. i feel like this is so much longer than my last one.. - yall pls go easy on me. i TRIED.

Murdoc climbed up into the winnie and shut the door with a loud bang that just about shook the vechical entirely, letting out a loud groan of displeasure with a cigarette hanging out the corner of his mouth and a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. "What the bloody hell-" Murdoc nearly tripped as he stumbled forward a bit and looked down as he saw a pair of jeans tangled around his legs, kicking them off with an irritated look growing on his face. "Faceache?!" The bassist spoke up as he realized more and more of 2D's clothing happened to be sprawled around his winnie, kicking aside shoes and empty beer cans while he got to the back room. " 'Thought i told you to be gone before i got back?" Murdoc growled as he stepped up infront of the bed with his lead singer cuddled up in his sheets as if he couldnt have been any more comfortable. The bassist's face scrunched up in annoyance while gripping the bottle of whiskey in his hand, being so tempted to wack it upside 2D's head but by some god's grace he managed to restrain himself. Murdoc pressed the bottle up against 2D and tried to turn him over; aggressively jabbing at him. 

A Long slender arm slipped from under the blanket and shoo'ed Murdoc away. 2D was trying to hide his face deeper into the blanket as he was being disturbed, a tired moan escaping him.

" Come on now 2-Dents, im not going to play these games with you." Murdoc threatened. Dropping his bottle of whiskey down beside his lamp, grabbing the singer by his arm and yanking him. As the blankets unraveled from around 2D's body it became very clear that he wasnt wearing anything as his petite frame crawled from under the blanket- his electric blue hair looking as if it was mangled to hell and his sleepy dark hues just barely able to stay open. 2D, Climbing up onto his hands and knees with his bare body exposed to the bassit, letting out sweet mumbles of nothing with his body wobbling to hold upright- he clearly had one too many drinks last night.

" Muds.." 2D whined out, rubbing his balled up fist into his eyes. Murdoc blinked a few times before freezing up in a bit of shock as his eyes glossed over his best mate's body and grew a bit of a sinister smirk. With 2D busy trying to catch enough strength to get off the bed, the bassist was busy rummaging in his drawers and popping the top on a small bottle. 2D could hear Murdoc messing around but his main concern was slowly getting his drunk body up to par with walking out, sliding his one leg out onto the floor- then his long body little by little off the bed.

"Up,Up" Murdoc coached as the sound of his pants hitting the floor.. If this is how the bastard wanted to play, then so be it, he wasnt going to show any mercy to these dirty tricks. He had all the time in the world to get up, get clothed, and get lost but he wasted it. 

The satanist gripped 2D's side and leaned him back half over the bed with his lower body arching upward " Muds I Dont 'Fink- " " **Shut it.** " speaking in a low tone which sent a chill up 2D's spine. The singer left out a sudden gasp with his legs beginning to buckle under his weight, feeling the sharp lubed up fingers of his companion rub up against his tight hole, giving him little to no time to adjust before the first finger forced its way inside. " Ooh, Thats Tight! Even after all that fun we had last night?" The satanist said in a sarcastic glee while crudely using his middle finger to stretch and pry open the singer's tight ass, using his opposite hand to press down onto the other's back to keep him pinned down.

Watching his finger slide in and out 2d's hole with ease he slipped another finger in, stretching the singer out just a bit farther til the lube nicely glossed the inner walls of 2D's hole. He knew very well that 2D was barely able to keep his composure, with every turn of his fingers he could see the sheets wrinkling up in the singer's grasp with whimpery moans drooling from his mouth. " _MmMM-uds, Ple-ase_ " 2D muttered while his head tilted down into the bed and he just about pulled the blankets off to curl his fingers into them- trembling as if he was going to break down any second. But, no matter how much The singer begged or whined in complaint his erection grew quite visibly between his shaky legs. " Please What? " Murdoc taunted as he picked up the pace and thrust his fingers a bit harder inside til 2d was just barely stretched out enough for the next, swirling his fingers inside as he hooked his fingers into the soft flesh " Speak up, i cant fuckin hear' ya." Licking his lips in his own sinister pleasure hearing the moans pour out of 2D's mouth, each beg made it harder and harder to hold back with his companion's pale face lighting up a sweet cherry red. "I Cant-" "You Cant? Cant What? Cant.... _wait_?" The satanist grinned as his fingers slowly slipped out of the singer's now nice and sticky.

2D's sighs and pants of need filled the room as he used his wobbly arms to hold himself up a bit and look back with his eyes building with tears of pleasure , biting his lip to muffle the moan as he felt the bassist's tip rubbing playfully up against his needy ass. 2D swayed his hips and backed himself up, unable to wait much longer as he was ever so impatient when he grind back against his mate's throbbing erection. Giving Murdoc the go-ahead,Sure, he was still sore from last night but that didnt halt his needs whatsoever.

Even in pain 2D still seemed so eager... masochistic maybe. Murdoc snickered and pushed 2D back down in the bed, he was going to make him wait as long as he felt he needed too and no taunting was going to make him go any faster. Gliding his throbbing erection up against 2D's entrance with lube thickly dripping down his shaft, pushing his tip inside sending a small jolt up 2D's spine and a oh so obedient moan followed. Cheeky laughter escaped the satanist before giving the singer a rough spank and sending every inch of his cock into the tight depths of his mate, hearing a scream of pleasure. 2D Just about break- or so, thats what it felt like. Just when the singer thought he'd catch a break he was rudely mistaken as he felt the twirl of Murdoc's hips and the deep quick thrust plowing into his sticky folds, growing so rough so quickly that the bed would just about shake each time their hips crashed together. Tears threatened to trail down 2D's cheeks with cages of drool forming between his lips as he was struggling to even moan. Every sharp thrust broke him down just a little more than the last. 

Murdoc's hip movements being so skilled and rhythmical, each time he rolled his hips it felt even better, good enough to send goosebumps up and down the singer's fragile body. 2D melted like a popsicle with his cock pulsing so eagerly between his legs it was impossible to hold in much longer, hiding his face in the blankets that he wrinkled up in his hands, he was trying to talk but every word he said was muffled and in such a slur it was impossible to understand. 

" No- No, Now.. That just wont do." The bassist tutted, grabbing a handful of 2D's hair to lift his head up from the bed with a rough yank, tangling his sharp fingers deep into the messy blue azure locks of 2D to pull him back into every thrust as made his entire body shake with every upward thrust. Murdoc's other hand dragged its jagged black nails across the sore spot where he spanked 2D beforehand, groping him til he spanked him again..and again with the bruise growing more and more red and hand prints becoming more visible. "Come on,Bluebird. Let me hear you sing..." The bassist cooed with 2D hesitant to comply but holding back wasnt much of an option, once his lips opened all you could hear was his wild lust-filled moans echoing throughout the winnie as you could damn near hear them from outside.

The singer couldnt resist as his hand slipped down to his own erection and began wrapping his fingers around it but something stopping his hand mid-stroke. Murdoc smacked his hand and roughly spanked 2D as a threat. 2D whimpered loudly in complaint but every time his hand tried to grip his own erection Murdoc would smack it away and stop him. "Not Yet. You know better." Murdoc teased and 2D knew all to well he was fighting a losing battle with that.

"Jackpot" The satanist cooed in sinful delight as his tip met with the singer's weak spot and abused it, stopping his thrust just to dig his cock as deep as possible up against it- the strong moves his hips flicking his tip against 2D's weak spot nearly drove the boy over the edge as he just about came but held back on strings. " h--Harder..!" 2D whined and Murdoc was eager to comply, his thrust becoming deep and quick as precum oozed from his cock and deep into the singer having the sounds grow wet and erotic with each thrust, sounding even messier with his hands gripping 2D's waist to leverage his thrust.

Murdoc's hands groping 2D's hips so tight it left hand prints behind, leaning over his delicate companion to leave kisses up his spine along to the back of his neck, The singer being so eager for affection tilted his head to the side for more. Murdoc hid his face in the crook of 2D's neck, his panting and steep groans right up against 2D's neck, his hand finally gripping the singer's aching erection and stroking it closer and closer to the climax they both so desperately needed.Each stroke brought 2D closer to cumming as precum just oozed from his cock like a faucet all over the satanist's silk sheets, grinding back against his Murdoc with a tight squeeze. Murdoc was just about to pull out when 2D shoved his hips back against him, reaching back and groping Murdoc's thigh to pull him in closer and give him needy looks and touches of affection " W--..Where ya' goin..?" The bedheadded singer muttered in a sultry tone he knew Murdoc couldnt deny. 

" _2-Dents. ._ " The Satanist purred in a devilish tone. Oh well, forget the idea of finishing nicely in an old rag. Murdoc dragged his long tongue up 2D's throat with a deep growl- having every inch of his pulsing cock push inside before giving into exactly was 2D wanted..that oh so familiar creamy sensation filling 2D's insides as he moaned sweetly. 2D Squeezing tightly around his companion to milk every last drop as it was so much that he knew it was bound to cum rushing down the back of his legs the second Murdoc pulled out. "Hh...Mm...M-Muds.." 2D whined as his own cock twitched and tangled murdoc's hand in his own sticky liquids which he could no longer hold back, thrusting in Murdoc's hand just a little more which lead the bassist to squeeze and stroke the rest of the build up cum from 2D's cock, letting it ooze out all over his silk sheets.

"Ah, Thanks sweetheart.. i needed that one. " Murdoc pulled off of 2D and left him half off the bed and sink into it. 2D let out a deep groan and perked up as he felt his companion pull out and leave his hole gaped and trembling. "M-MMuds..." He stumbled and crawled up onto the bed again, feeling cum ooze down between his thighs. Murdoc cleaned off his own cock with a old cloth as well as his sticky hand, cracking open a warm beer when he sat down beside the shaking and disheveled singer. 

"That doesnt mean get comfortable,youve got 5 minutes to get the hell out." Murdoc threatened but in a more light hearted tone, bringing the booze to his lips as he met with 2D's worrisome gaze. 

"Wot-!? But you--- You Jus'!"

"4..." Murdoc began counting down even though he knew thats not how minutes worked but it was something so satisfying about seeing 2D stressed and struggling about. Watching the singer fumble and struggle to put his clothing on and get out of the other's sight before it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah tell me if theres any mistakes bc yall know im blind af. if theres mistakes, ill fix it.


End file.
